


Идеально красивый

by LollyBomb95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale is afraid he's fat, Gabriel is an ass, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mirrors, Protective Crowley, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 23:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/LollyBomb95
Summary: Когда Азирафаэль становится неуверенным в себе из-за того, как он выглядит, Кроули показывает ему, что видит он.





	Идеально красивый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfectly Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762438) by [McRaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McRaider/pseuds/McRaider). 

В первый раз Кроули заметил это за ланчем в Ритц: Азирафаэль, который, будучи ангелом, в действительности никогда не наедался до отвала, внезапно решил сократить объемы обычно потребляемой им пищи и вина.

Кроули отметил это про себя, но в конечном счете решил оставить на потом и посмотреть, не повторится ли это снова. Это повторялось снова, множество раз, на самом деле, за последующие три недели. Азирафаэль меньше ел, меньше пил и в целом выказывал меньше интереса к еде.

Сначала Кроули предполагал, что, возможно, ангел просто переживал, что Рай вернется за ним, и его состояние проявилось таким образом. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Азирафаэль вел себя так раньше, но, когда дезертируешь из Рая, новые эмоции и привычки просто обязаны появиться.

Прошло примерно два месяца со времени Не-апокалипсиса, когда Кроули зашел в закрытый магазин, по своему обыкновению, и увидел Азирафаэля, стоящего там и рассматривающего свои формы. Ангел вертелся так и этак, смотря сбоку и снова спереди и, к удивлению Кроули, он втянул живот после третьего поворота, прежде чем выдохнуть и расслабить его, и посмотреть на свое отражение взглядом побежденного.

\- Ангел? - спросил Кроули с ноткой удивления в голосе.

\- Ох, Кроули!

Азирафаэль резко обернулся, сразу же натянув свою обычную счастливую улыбку, но Кроули раскусил его безнадежную уловку.

\- Что делаешь? - спросил Кроули, двигаясь по направлению к ростовому напольному зеркалу и своему ангелу.

Первым, что отметил Кроули, было то, что он - тщедушная сволочь, ему нравилось, как он выглядел, он тратил время на то, чтобы выглядеть так. Хотя, наравне с тем, что его тело всегда было узким и гибким, Кроули был в достаточной степени уверен, что он мог есть очень много и все равно выглядеть так, будто в нем были только «кожа да кости».

\- Ничего, а что ты тут делаешь?

В этот раз одна бровь подскочила вверх от очевидной лжи.

\- Ничего, серьезно? А зачем ты тогда смотрел на себя в другом измерении в зеркале?

От ухмылки на лице демона Азирафаэль закатил глаза и вздохнул.

\- Если хочешь знать, я… рассматривал себя.

\- Рассматривал?

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул и опустился на стул за своим письменным столом.

\- Я мягкий, я мягкий и я… не в форме, и ни один ангел не оставит это просто так.

Кроули нахмурился, медленно сняв свои солнцезащитные очки, сложив их и положив на стол перед ним.

\- Ты ведь шутишь, правда?

Азирафаэль не мог не почувствовать укол неприятия от этих слов, неужели Кроули согласен? Неужели он действительно мог любить кого-то вроде Азирафаэля?

\- Нет, с чего бы это мне шутить на такие вещи. Ты… да и вообще никто не воспринимает меня, вот так выглядящего, всерьез.

Кроули, сотворивший бутылку марочного вина и наливший себе бокал после того, как открыл ее, долгое время изучал ангела.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что ты мягкий? - наконец спросил он после пары глотков красного марочного.

Азирафаэль снова закатил глаза.

\- Нет необходимости говорить мне то, что я и сам отчетливо вижу, я толстый, Кроули, и я не вижу, чтобы это хоть как-то изменилось за последнее время, ведь я получаю удовольствие от еды.

Про себя, Азирафаэль добавил, что он пытался внести изменения, но разница была практически незаметной.

Кроули изучал ангела целую вечность, будто пытаясь решить, что сказать. Азирафаэль всего на минутку перехватил его взгляд, прежде чем снова потупить глаза в пол. Наконец, Кроули встал и сделал шаг по направлению к своему ангелу.

\- Это Гавриил, так ведь? Этот тупой придурок что-то тебе сказал, правда?

Азирафаэлю не нужно было подтверждать это, не нужно было поднимать глаза или говорить что-нибудь, покраснение его светлого лица сказало Кроули все, что ему нужно было знать.

\- Ну, в его словах есть доля правды, - пробормотал Азирафаэль.

\- Нет! Нет, он не прав, - отрезал Кроули.

\- Я единственный ангел, который настолько сильно не в форме. Будь серьезнее, Кроули!

\- О, я предельно серьезен! - рявкнул Кроули, он отставил бокалы вина, свой и Азирафаэля, взял его за руку и снова притянул к зеркалу. - Для начала, сними пальто, тут, похоже, уже под тридцать градусов.

Он снял со своего друга пальто, затем жилет, разложив их на рабочем столе позади себя, чтобы они не помялись.

Затем Кроули снял свой собственный пиджак. Он встал позади Азирафаэля.

\- Ты провел шесть тысяч на этой планете, ты совершил за эти шесть тысяч лет больше, чем любой из этих чертовых ангелов пережил там, наверху. Ты здесь, внизу, среди Ее людей, ее величайшего творения, ты знаешь о них больше, чем кто-либо еще, - проревел Кроули, обрадовавшись, получив маленькую снисходительную улыбку от Азирафаэля.

Он повернул Азирафаэля боком таким образом, что были видны только их талии. Положив руки на грудь Азирафаэля, он медленно опустил их вниз, подтянув немного мешковатую рубашку, обнажив только небольшой жирок, но под ним было крепкое, здоровое тело.

\- Я не вижу жирного, или мягкого, или любого другого жалкого эпитета, которыми тебя наградил Гавриил. Я вижу ангела, который заботится о себе, который хорошо питается, который хочет попробовать все, что может предложить ему мир. Я вижу того, кто пробовал еду практически со всех континентов, в стольких странах и эпохах, что я даже не смогу сосчитать.

Кроули легонько поцеловал Азирафаэля сзади в шею, наслаждаясь дрожью, вызванной им в его прекрасном ангеле.

\- Я вижу ангела, у которого есть бочка, который не настолько костлявый, чтобы с ним было больно обниматься.

Азирафаэль снова закатил глаза на его комментарий.

\- Если ты намекаешь на себя, то ты гибкий и высокий, - ответил он.

Кроули покачал головой.

\- Нет, ангел, я худой и костлявый, и, если бы я спросил доктора, он бы сказал, что я на целых 30 килограмм легче, чем нужно. К счастью, я демон и мне не нужно спрашивать. Ты…

Он покачал головой, сильнее прижавшись к спине Азирафаэля и обернув руки вокруг его груди.

\- Ты прекрасный, и идеальный, и ты мой ангел. Любой, кто говорит тебе что-то другое, либо слишком туп, чтобы увидеть красоту перед собой, либо не стоит и мгновения твоего времени, чтобы переживать об этом. И, когда Гавриил придет в следующий раз, я буду рад сообщить ему, куда он может засунуть свое мнение.

\- Ты этого не сделаешь, если не хочешь проблем. Я не достоин тебя, - прошептал Азирафаэль, отклонившись к Кроули, наслаждаясь теплом его тела возле своего.

\- Дело не в том, достоин ли ты, ты удивительный и достоин всей любви этого мира.

Он медленно повернул Азирафаэля, наклонившись своим лбом к его лбу.

\- Я покажу тебе.

Он начал покрывать лицо и шею Азирафаэля поцелуями, случайно оставив засос раз или два. Кроули пробежался руками по груди ангела вверх и вниз, медленно расстегивая пуговицы рубашки Азирафаэля, пока не смог обвить руками голую кожу под рубашкой.

\- Пойдем в спальню, - прошептал Кроули, хорошо осознавая, какой восторг сейчас поднимался в его собственном теле.

Они направились наверх, закрывая за собой и запирая на замок дверь спальни. Кроули сопроводил Азирафаэля к краю кровати, и медленно уложил их обоих, он начал целовать с груди Азирафаэля, целовал волосы на его груди, его плечи и шею, одно из его колен нежно прошло между ног Азирафаэля.

Пока Кроули отвлекал Азирафаэля, Зира в ответ позволил рукам искусно снять с Кроули рубашку, так что остались одни брюки, было очевидно, что обе пары брюк становились довольно тесными. Азирафаэль положил руки на узкие плечи Кроули, целуя и прикасаясь к его роскошным веснушкам. Их движения были медленными и спокойными, трепетными и наполненными любовью.

Кроули спустился по телу Азирафаэля вниз, мелькнув языком прямо у края его брюк, его лицо расплылось в развязной ухмылке, когда Азирафаэль застонал и слегка выпрямился, его пальцы скользили по волосам Кроули. Со всем имевшимся у него терпением, Кроули расстегнул брюки Азирафаэля, целуя, потирая и пощипывая имевшуюся там уплотнившуюся выпуклость. Он обвел Азирафаэля сначала носом, потом языком, пока Азирафаэль не застонал и не сделал выпад вверх.

Теперь сам Кроули был в полном отчаянии, натянув, как палатку, собственные брюки, но это было из-за Азирафаэля. Он хотел поклоняться этому прекрасному созданию, показать ему, чего он достоин, и как идеальным он был на самом деле. Кроули сунул руки за ягодицы Азирафаэля, стянув брюки и штаны вниз полностью, прежде чем сел обратно, приготовившись принять всего Азирафаэля в себя, распутный, зрачки расширились от возбуждения.

Ухмыльнувшись, Кроули слез с напряженного пениса и прижал свою собственную выпуклость к Азирафаэлю, когда тот перевернулся, чтобы поцеловать его. Это было все равно, что вернуться домой, знакомое прикосновение его кожи, языки снова знакомятся друг с другом. Кроули жаждал его, отчаянно и нетерпеливо, но знал, что он не хотел торопиться, и, достаточно отклонившись назад, посмотрел в голубые глаза и спросил:

\- Смазка?

\- В боковом ящике, - выдохнул Азирафаэль.

Кроули протянул руку, следя за тем, что все еще прижимается к телу Азирафаэля так сильно, как только мог, и затем вернул ее, прикасаясь к каждому сантиметру своего возлюбленного везде, где мог достать. Устроившись между ног Азирафаэля, он щедро смазал свои пальцы, и начал одним, медленно входя и выходя, затем вторым.

\- Энтони, пожалуйста, ты мне нужен, - простонал Азирафаэль, насадив себя на два пальца.

Кроули усмехнулся.

\- А ты точно в порядке?

Азирафаэль тяжело выдохнул.

\- Если ты сейчас не двинешься, я сам тебя подвину, - пошутил он.

Кроули в ответ хихикнул и повернулся обратно, он дважды подтолкнул себя, натягивая презерватив, прежде чем войти в Азирафаэля. Тело под ним застонало от удовольствия.

Кроули знал этот звук, он был хорошо с ним знаком, ведь он слышал его уже много лет, бархатистый жар, окружавший его, был таким знакомым, когда он полностью вошел в него. Они оба остановились, отчаянно пыхтя, пытаясь сдержать поток на мгновение.

\- Ты так прекрасен, ангел, - прошептал Кроули, высунув до самого конца, и затем вставил снова, постепенно входя в ритм.

Комната наполнилась тихими вздохами, случайными вскриками и трением кожи о кожу, пока Кроули не вцепился в Азирафаэля, накачав его раз, второй, и тогда Азирафаэль кончил, задыхаясь и выплеснув все на оба живота. Сокращения сразу же завели и самого Кроули, и в скором времени они оба кончали со стонами.

\- Я, черт возьми, люблю тебя, - простонал Кроули через несколько секунд, рухнув на своего лучшего друга.

Пальцы пробежали по его волосам, когда рука обняла его за плечи, а руки Кроули опустились на бока Азирафаэля, пока у них обоих восстанавливалось дыхание.

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю, Кроули.

Они лежали там еще несколько минут, получая удовольствие от оргазмов, прежде чем Азирафаэль, наконец, поднялся и взял фланелевое полотенце, чтобы вытереть его и себя, и прижался к нему еще сильнее.

Азирафаэль был уверен, что Кроули уснул, его дыхание было глубоким и ровным, так что он совершенно не ожидал услышать шепот:

\- Выходи за меня.

Азирафаэль слегка прыснул со смеху.

\- Только если ты предложишь мне кольцо, - пошутил он.

\- У меня оно есть.

И снова ответ шокировал его.

Глаза Азирафаэля округлились, и он посмотрел на него, застыв на месте.

\- Что? - удивленно спросил он.

Кроули, теперь полностью проснувшийся, оперся на локоть возле головы Азирафаэля и улыбнулся.

\- Я сказал, у меня оно есть, уже много лет, - сказал он, и встал, направившись к шкафу Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль с недоумением наблюдал, как Кроули сунул руку в самую глубину шкафа и вытащил оттуда старую кожаную куртку.

\- Я даже не знал, что она там была! - ошеломленно произнес Азирафаэль: он и вправду не заметил ее.

Кроули залез во внутренний нагрудный карман и достал маленькую черную коробочку.

\- Ох, надо же, ты это серьезно, - пробормотал Азирафаэль, когда Кроули подошел к нему и открыл коробочку.

Кроули медленно опустился на одно колено и улыбнулся.

\- Выходи за меня, ангел. Я полагаю, шесть тысяч лет было достаточно, чтобы встречаться, прости, что я был таким напыщенным индюком. Я прошу тебя, проведи со мной вечность, Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся, внезапно он смутился, но он знал, что хочет своего демона. Своего прекрасного, роскошного демона, который, очевидно, хранил кольцо долгие годы. Азирафаэль глянул на красивое, розовое, холодное обручальное кольцо с тремя бриллиантами посередине, и осознал, что еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно.

\- Да, да, конечно, - прошептал он.

Нервная ухмылка Кроули расцвела в полноценную улыбку, когда он наклонился вперед и крепко, страстно поцеловал его. Когда они закончили, они оба вытирали слезы с лиц друг друга.

\- Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя с тех самых пор, когда мы впервые встретились на стене, шесть тысячелетий назад, - прошептал Кроули, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, он надел обручальное кольцо на палец Азирафаэлю, удивившись, что оно подошло просто идеально.


End file.
